One More Night
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Robin and Starfire haven't spoken since the kiss in Tokyo. What will happen when both Titans finally take their anger out on each other? R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

**A/N: First of all, I really, really, strongly dislike songfics. Don't get me wrong, I love tying stories into songs, but I find it pointless to put the lyrics to a song within the story. So, I am writing a "songfic" that doesn't follow the typical rules of a songfic. I highly advise you to listen to "One More Night" by Maroon 5 while reading this (be warned: I love Maroon 5. So please do **_**not**_** read this, then criticize the music I have picked), so that you get the overall affect, because I will **_**not**_** be putting lyrics into the story. Now, Read on and enjoy please. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

_Maybe I could be. Maybe we could be. _

_Robin?_

_Starfire?_

_Stop talking. _

Starfire sighed, replaying the conversation over and over in her head. The way her heart had pounded as Robin leaned towards her. The way everything had felt right in that moment. The fact that Robin had said they could be more than heroes. Yet here they were, back in Jump City, falling back into their old routine. Robin was on edge. And she lie on her circular bed, pillow clutched to her chest, eyes scanning the ceiling.

Starfire closed her eyes, only to hear a loud, booming noise that sounded like music coming from somewhere in the Titan's Tower. She sighed and stood up, opening the door to her room and heading towards the Tower's training room. She was fully prepared to launch into a full on lecture towards Beast Boy, criticizing his music choice, and the volume at which the speakers blasted the obnoxious track. But the sight that met her eyes startled her, and she gasped. Beast Boy was not the one in the training room. _Robin_ was.

Starfire walked into the room slowly, feeling the floor pound beneath her feet because of the volume of the music. She walked behind Robin's turned back and flipped the music off in one swift movement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the Hell, Cy- oh, hey, Star." Robin said, eyeing the other Titan. She wore purple running shorts with gray stripes down them, and a gray tank top. Her flaming red hair had been pulled into a high ponytail as if she had just gone out for a run. Which, was probably the truth.

_Does she own anything that isn't purple. _Robin thought, though he admired the way the shorts showed off just enough of her tan legs. Classy. But attractive. That was his Starfire.

"It was too loud." Starfire said curtly, flipping her hair over shoulder and turning towards the door. Something in the tone of her voice made Robin's blood boil. Clearly she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Or she was having female issues. Either way, Robin didn't care. She had been acting like this ever since they got back from Tokyo.

Robin walked over to the radio and flipped it back on, starting the track over and turning the volume up louder. He watched as Starfire clenched her hands into fists, turning to face him.

"Turn it off." She demanded.

"Make me." Robin said, before realizing that those were the wrong words to say. Before he could take the statement back, Starfire lunged at Robin, tackling him to the ground. Quickly, Robin gripped her waist in his feet, throwing her over his head. He moved into a protective stance. Starfire looked wild, her green eyes sparking with anger. There was no playfulness in this battle as there had been in several of their others. Robin was no longer the strong Earthling teaching Starfire. He was the prey. And he intended to push her anger further and further, the way she had been pushing his.

"So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night." Robin sang along, and Starfire lunged for him again, flying through the air as her hands caught around his throat. She slammed him against the wall, so hard that it would have knocked a hole straight through the wall had it not been for the indestructible material the walls were made of. _Thank God for Cyborg. _

"What's wrong, Star? Don't like my singing?" Robin asked sardonically, swinging one foot around, knocking Starfire onto her back. She leapt up quickly before he could pounce on top of her.

"It is not the singing that I do not like. It is _you._" Starfire responded, and the two Titans walked slowly in a circle, scanning each other's faces and bodies. Lunge. Dodge. Hit. Swipe. Trip. Jump. Fly. The moves came quickly and fluidly between the two. Clearly whoever had invented the phrase "never hit a girl," had never met Starfire.

"I don't see how you couldn't like me. Of all the people you could take your issues out on, you chose me?" Robin asked, and he realized too late that he had just gone a step too far. Starfire backed off of him, falling out of her fighting stance to cross her arms over her chest and glare at the ground.

"Perhaps you should've thought about that before you kissed me and my 'issues.'" Starfire retorted, breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell with the action, and Robin watched as beads of sweat dripped down her neck slowly.

"Star, I," he started. His voice was more gentle now, realization sinking into his mind at why she had been so removed from him lately. This was his mess. And he was dragging her down while trying to deal with it.

"No, Robin. Please do not explain. I was stupid to believe that things would change when we got back from Tokyo. I was stupid to believe that you could be anyone but yourself. You are Robin. And that is who you will _always_ be." Starfire said, and before Robin could stop her, she left the training room, leaving him speechless as he watched her saunter away, closing the door on _everything. _

**A/N: Because my songfic does not fit the rules and is bipolar, I would advise you to listen to the song "The Mess I Made" by Parachute now. You are by no means obliged to, but it is what I did when writing this part. **

Starfire collapsed on her bed in a breathless ball of nerves, her sobs catching up to the tears that had been flowing since she left the training room. She lay on her stomach on the huge bed, pulling a pillow close to her face. She breathed in the scent of her own shampoo – strawberries. She clenched her hands into fists, balling the fabric of her pillow case into her hands.

She didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the silent footsteps of the equally shattered hero who padded across her floor. She did, however, feel his weight as he climbed onto her bed and leaned over her shaking body.

"Go away. I wish to spend the alone time with myself." Starfire whispered, unsure of who it was who had come to comfort her. Whoever it was, she greatly appreciated their effort, but she knew no one could mend what she had just broken. Correction, what _Robin_ had just broken.

She felt two pairs of hands place themselves on her waist, and a pair of lips came down to meet her ear, the person's breath tickling the side of her neck. She recognized the scent of his aftershave mingling with his deodorant immediately, and glared into the pillow. She didn't dare turn over and look at him, for traitor tears still flowed mercilessly from her eyes, and she knew the moment he saw them, he would pity her.

"Starfire. Please. Give me a chance to explain." Robin whispered. His voice sounded broken.

"Robin,"

"Richard." He interrupted, moving his hand to stroke the small of her back softly.

"What?" Starfire asked. She flipped over and looked at him, gasping as her eyes met his. Gone was the mask, which concealed every emotion Robin hid so well. In its place were two baby blue eyes, staring down at her with complete understanding and compassion. Gone was the cold hero she had come to accept. In his place was the Robin she had been drawn to from the beginning. This was her Robin.

"You said that I was Robin earlier, but you're wrong, Star. _I _am Richard. Robin is simply an idiotic human who is too caught up in himself to see everything falling apart around him. _Robin_ is an asshole who deserves to lose you. _Robin_ is the jerk who was too afraid of what would happen if he committed himself to you once we returned home from Tokyo. I, on the other hand, am Richard. And _I _don't want to lose you, Starfire." Robin whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. His lips brushed hers lightly, and she instinctively reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Richard," She whispered, allowing him to press his lips against hers. Allowing him to show her a side of him that no one had been introduced to.

**A/N: My first fight between Robin and Starfire :D I apologize if it sucked. I truly do. I'm not good at writing about Robin and Starfire fighting, due to lack of experience. However, I would love if you would Review! Thanks so much for reading. Much love to all of you. **


End file.
